


Logical

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "It had never been logical."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dawning_star](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dawning_star).



Their relationship has never been logical. It began in the heat of battle, violence and death around and between them. It continued as uneasy truce, shared awe of the universe smoothing the harshness into strength. And then, somewhere along the way, it became more.

They fight like le-matya—vicious and brutal—but their chess games are the most stimulating Spock has ever experienced. And in Jim's mind, Spock finds home, and finally understands the Human concept of the music of the spheres.

Spock is disturbed from his ruminations by Jim rolling over and curling closer to Spock's hip, and lowers one hand from his PADD to caress Jim's hair. _It may not be logical,_ Spock thinks, _but it is right._


End file.
